The Praterian Dominion
The Praterian Dominion, also commonly referred to simply as "Prateria" or "The Dominion", is the nation that presides over the majority of the continent Grasvelden. It's lands are filled with lush forests and lofty mountain ranges. Its most distinguishing feature is the abundant grass plains which its prosperous farms are located. The Praterian Dominion is the native home the race known as the Prateri, a branch of the elvish race descended from the Ha'zo wood elves and the high born Armydian elves of Ious. The capital of the Dominion is located of the western island off of the main continent known as "The Isle of Av'ra". History Long ago there was a land called Ioncraft, where many different cultures and peoples resided, along with many great nations. There was one race of people called the Armydians who were highborn elves descended from the Olympian Elder of Light. They lived in the plains of Aviolym under the rule of the great Light King Aeros Dreyar. Unfortunately, a great calamity forced the peoples of that great land to flee and find a new home. The Armydians took off in search of a new place to live, they soon found a warm, calm region of mountains and vast plains. It was called Acroperia. They lived there for a long time and prospered greatly in a nation called Aeracadia. The king of this land was the son of Aeros, Akron Dreyar the second great Light King. One day a large army of Acronian Knights, whom were powered by a very dark magic, marched into their new home and demanded they all leave, ordered by the High King of that land, Youser the Mad. So they all packed their families and food onto their boats and fled in fear of the Mad King and his dark soldiers. After months of travel a single ship landed at a port of a strangely abandoned village called Ivos, which seemed to give them all a very strange feeling. They soon found out that the village was cursed by a very malevolent demon controlled by the Elder of Darkness. So they decided to pursue onward into this strange land with their last Armydian king leading them. After months of travel across this foreign land they traveled into a large area of wooded mountains where a village of elves lived. These were the native Ha’zo Tribe of Wood Elves also known as the Ha’zo. This tribe were very old natives of the land they called Lyondar. They welcomed the Armydians into their village and allowed them to live together with the tribe peacefully. After a couple years the Armydian families mated with the Ha’zo families and soon a new race of people emerged from their mixture: The Prateri ( an elvish race made from the mixture of Ha’zo and Armydian blood). After many many years of living in the village of the Ha'zo, the people soon travelled off mainland and developed a city they called Prateria on an island (The Isle of Avra) right off the mainland of the mountain plains where the Ha’zo tribe were. It is there in this city that the Prateri grew and prospered. The royal family of the Armydians that travelled from Ious, House Dreyar, soon became the active Royal Family of the island. Category:Countries